The Challenge: Rivals II
Rivals II is the 24th season of The Challenge. It premiered on July 10th, 2013 and concluded with the live reunion special on September 25th, 2013. It is the sequel to the 2011 season, Rivals. Description Imagine being offered a life-changing amount of money. But the only way to get it is to work with someone who has backstabbed you... Or tormented you... Or defeated you... Or humiliated you... Your biggest enemy! This season on Rivals II, 32 of the most dynamic Challenge competitors ever will enter the tropical depths of exotic Thailand, only to be paired up with their biggest adversary. These sworn enemies must figure out a way to get over their bad blood and work together in order to earn a share of the massive $350,000 prize! Not only will these teammates need to work through their own issues, but they will also have to battle their competition in a series of heart-pounding challenges. Here's how it works: there will be male challenge days and female challenge days. After each challenge, the winning team will be safe from elimination. However, the last-place team will be forced to compete in the Jungle, the battleground for a mentally and physically severe elimination round. Then, their fellow competitors will publically vote on the team that will go into the Jungle against them. And this time around, an unprecedented twist to the voting system will send shockwaves through the entire game. These two unlucky Jungle-bound teams will then battle for survival. The winners will get to stay in the game and compete for fortune and glory. However, the losers will be sent home with absolutely nothing. The only way to get a cut of the cash is to make it to the very end and compete in an epic final challenge. With $350,000 on the line, things are certain to get ugly. Some teams may attempt to put their painful past behind them, while others will struggle to deal with their rocky history. These rivals will push themselves -- and each other -- past their breaking points, sparking new feuds that will erupt both on and off the field. Tempers will flare, fists will be raised, and hearts will be on the line -- as there have never been as many steamy hook-ups or controversial romances as there are this season! Those who can last until the end will compete in a shocking finale unlike anything they've ever seen or expected, in the final race to determine which male and female team will claim the first place prize and be crowned champions of Rivals II. Cast |} Format Each team will consist of players who will be paired with their "worst enemies," whom they have engaged in bitter feuds, fights and rivalries with in previous Real World and/or Challenge seasons. Each team participates in numerous challenges, which are followed by an elimination round called "The Jungle." Each challenge is alternatively designated as either a male or a female challenge day. The winning team of the gender not designated for the Jungle is awarded $1,000. The winning team whose gender is designated for elimination wins immunity from the Jungle, while the team that finishes last is automatically sent to the Jungle. A public vote is cast by teams of the opposite gender to determine which team of the same gender will face the last-place finisher in the Jungle. The team who wins the elimination round returns to the game and has a shot at a $350,000 prize, while the losing team is eliminated from the game. At the end of the season, six teams will compete in the final challenge — three of each gender. Money for finalists is split as follows: *'First Place:' $125,000 ($62,500 each) *'Second Place:' $35,000 ($17,500 each) *'Third Place:' $15,000 ($7,500 each) Game Summary Elimination chart Notes: *Cooke's original partner, Naomi, withdrew from the game prior to the first Jungle due to a family emergency back home. Cara Maria was brought in as Cooke's replacement partner prior to the "XXX Games" challenge in Episode 2. Cooke stated that she received a nasty tweet from Cara Maria, prior to Cara Maria's entry into the competition. *Prior to the "Mind Over Splatter" challenge in Episode 3, Trishelle quit the game after she got into a verbal scuffle with Aneesa and became fed up with the conditions in the house. Sarah was sent home because she was left without a partner. *The "Who Can Take It?" Jungle in Episode 4 was not played and both teams were saved, likely as the result of Team Sarah & Trishelle's withdrawal from the game during the previous episode. *Trey & Zach finished the "Breaking on Through" Jungle before Leroy & Ty, but were disqualified for failing to alternate breaking through each floor. Prior to the elimination round, host T.J. Lavin stated in the rules that each partner was required to alternate breaking through floors; however, Zach broke through the first two floors. Therefore, Leroy & Ty were declared the winners by default. *Only the female teams were shown competing in the "Color Correction" challenge as all of the remaining guys teams have already advanced to the finale. Jungle Progress ;Competition : The team won the competition. : The team finished second in the final challenge. : The team finished in third place, after being eliminated on Day 1 of the final challenge. : The team won the challenge, and was safe from the Jungle. : The team won the challenge and $1,000. : The team was not selected for the Jungle. : The team was selected for the Jungle, but did not have to compete. : The team won in the Jungle. : The team lost in the Jungle and was eliminated. : The team was disqualified in the Jungle and was eliminated. : A contestant withdrew from the competition, but one partner later received a replacement teammate. : A contestant withdrew from the competition, and his/her partner was also eliminated. Episode guide Gallery AnastasiaandJessica.png|Anastasia and Jessica CamilaandJemmye.png|Camila and Jemmye CookeandNaomi.png|Cooke and Naomi CTandWes.png|CT and Wes DerekandRobb.png|Derek and Robb AneesaandDiem.png|Diem and Aneesa DunbarandTyrie.png|Dunbar and Tyrie FrankandJohnny.png|Frank and Johnny JordanandMarlon.png|Jordan and Marlon KnightandPreston.png|Knight and Preston LeroyandTy.png|Leroy and Ty JonnaandNany.png|Nany and Jonna EmilyandPaula.png|Paula and Emily SarahandTrishelle.png|Sarah and Trishelle JasmineandTheresa.png|Theresa and Jasmine TreyandZach.png|Trey and Zach Category:Seasons Category:Rivals II